The invention pertains to a steering column switch with a carrier with coordinated plug-in fastening, which is secured on a holder of the casing tube of the steering column of a motor vehicle that is surrounded by a steering column housing; and, the switch is of the type having push keys provided with switching elements.
As is known, motor vehicles consist of a number of complicated subassemblies, and the subassembly of a steering column switch to be mounted on the casing tube of the motor vehicle represents a point of special concern.
Steering column switches are usually mounted radially to the steering column on its casing tube, such that the steering column switch cannot move relative to the steering wheel when the steering wheel and the steering column housed in the casing tube are moved. The steering column switch typically comprises a blinker switch and a running lights switch. Furthermore, the steering column switch often contains a windshield wiper lever for activating the stages of the windshield wipers and for activating the switch functions of the windshield washing system. Such steering column switches are known, for example, from DE-AS 28 10 790 and DE 35 32 532 C2. Each steering column switch has a number of structural elements which interact with each other and implement a large number of such aforesaid switching functions. These structural elements, to be accommodated in close space, thus result in a complicated layout of the steering column switch. It is therefore desirable to preassemble the individual structural elements as much as possible, depending on the type of vehicle, and then mount them on a carrier arranged on the casing tube of the steering column.
An electrical push key switch is known from DE 195 11 878 A1, which has a housing accommodating switching elements and several automatically-resetting push keys mounted off-center and arranged next to each other, each one with a switching element acting on a contact element. The housing of the switch is firmly connected to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle; and, the switch is particularly suited for initiating switching functions, such as temporary speed control (Tempomat) of the motor vehicle. However, the arrangement of the buttons next to each other requires increased volume to facilitate installation.
A motor vehicle will generally contain a radio and/or cassette player and/or CD player and/or CD changer, the operation of which is done directly on the device itself. Due to the necessary visual contact with the device when activating its control elements, the driver diverts his or her gaze at least briefly from the road and is thus distracted, which leads to inattention and frequently to an accident. Often, therefore, additional activation switches are arranged on the dashboard or on the middle console of the vehicle, by which it is possible to influence the functions of such an electronic entertainment device. However, these additional activation switches do not lie in the zone of direct view of the driver.
The purpose of the invention is to create a steering column switch of the kind previously mentioned, which has a compact construction and at the same time is capable of transmitting a plurality of switch functions, especially those of an electronic entertainment device present in a vehicle, and a switch which is comfortable to operate, and which can be almost entirely preassembled.